Jay and The Breeze 2: Da Ugly Suckas
by Mackifart
Summary: Our heroes have saved the day, but Dawnpelt seeks revenge for her fallen brother Flametail, and unleashes a Xenomorph and now Jay and Breeze must stop it from growing an army, with the help of a race known as the Predators. Witness a crossover never seen, Now you tell me which one's better Aliens vs Predator!
1. Chapter 1

**Now time for something totally different, I've watched a bunch of Aliens vs Predator videos and now time for the sequel to Jay and The Breeze, Jay and The Breeze 2: Da Ugly Suckas. Now go on and read this story, I'll be listening to Mr. Lover.**

 _It's been 1 year since Jayfeather and Breezepelt defeated a band of cats called The Dark Forest, their lives were back to normal as they claimed but it was far from normal as a project in a Facility not far away from Bonsterchicagra City was almost complete._

The Sheboygan Facility was running once again after it's 7 year shutdown for mysterious reasons and one of those reasons was almost complete. Inside a Cat by the name of Dr. Dawnpelt was studying a mysterious and odd creature, It had Black outer-exoskeleton, long skeletal tail with a pointed end, no eyes, and nimble arms and legs.

Dawnpelt had a grudge against Jayfeather for years after Flametail, Her brother, supposedly drowned because of him and she was determined to get revenge on Jay and his friend Breeze. The Creature she was studying was a Xenomorph aka Alien, these were the Ugliest things there were (well one of them anyway). It's floated lifelessly in the chamber it was kept in, tubes were connected all around it's body.

"Just wait you Jayfeather, you'll see what happens when you kill one my family members!" Dawn proclaimed smacking a button which flowed ooze into the unconscious Alien. The creatures body started to jerk, then it started quivering and thrashing furiously causing the tank to shatter into pieces of glass, Dawn shielded herself for the incoming glass shards, when she lowered her arms to see the Xenomorph shaking itself looking around until it gaze rested on Dawnpelt, "Yes! Now go and get Jayfeather!" she ordered, but the alien crawled toward her instead, "No! Go away! You're supposed to work for me." she backed up to the wall, but the Xeno just came closer and came up right to her face, "Please don't kill me." Dawn pleaded, but it didn't want to kill her, instead it slapped her hard across the face. Quickly it ran out of the building (Of course it stealthily did because their are guards) as it ran off toward the city.

Codename: Garry

 **Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what!? Superman fought Xenomorphs! So did Batman! Woooooooow, never saw that coming.**


	2. Requiem Greeaat!

**Finally I'm reading Bramblestar's Storm, yeesh that took me too long alright now yeah chapters are going to be not as frequent (not like they have been at all), So now is the official 2nd chapter, what?**

 **Need a dispenser here! There's going to be a lot possibly.**

It was a beautiful day in BCG City, Many citizens were at the Bolts and Sharks game, The stadium was packed full of Outrageous fans I mean look at them their jumping out of the stands! Such majestic creatures. Sadly Jayfeather was stuck having to be in the skirmish of such loud cats, then again Half Moon was with him so he was okay with it maybe.

Jay leaned to Moon saying "Do we have to stay here in this Madness of fans?" Moon turned to him giving him a look, "Jay you're brother is playing, You should be more of Brother you know, It's the first time you've seen him in ages you should be happy." She told him giving a frown.

"Bolts touchdown!" The Speaker shouted, Fans roared in Excitement in colors of Orange and Black, While the others in Blue BOOed, "Can you believe it Jayfeather! You're Brother's winning!" Half Moon Yelled, But Jayfeather just watched his brother on the field, who was in the middle of a crowd of his fellow teammates, looked up and gave his brother a wink. But Jay just rolled his eyes, _Yeesh Lionblaze why do have to acted like the oldest of us, you were born exactly the same time as Me and our sister, you're just bigger!_ He thought annoyed.

Time went by and The Bolts were about to win but meanwhile the stands in the kitchen there was something afoot. Berrynose was walking to the kitchen having no Idea what was following him, He opened the door into the kitchen room and headed toward the food stall to get Popcorn and drinks, while distracted a figure loomed closer to him until it was right behind him, it placed one of it's fingers on his shoulder causing Berrynose to jump in surprise and twisted in air turning to his attacker, "Oh, Honeyfern it's just you." Berrynose said in relief.

Honeyfern giggled, "Berry you're always scared, Silly." She said still chuckling, After a while they were both laughing and hugging, though that only lured something terrifying toward them. Gary/Xenomorph was listening to the two having a good time, Now was his chance to ruin it. He snuck down the vent leading into the kitchen where Berrynose and Honeyfern were, and when they came into sight the Alien struck out the lights making the room dimmer, the only light in the room was the daylight coming from the large glass window.

"Berrynose what's happening?" Honeyfern asked hugging Berrynose scared, "I don't know." He responded, looking through the darkness, All that he could see was the parking lot outside the large window. The Xenomorph saw his chance and jumped down from the vent and landed in front of the two cats, he looked up to the Scared cats and started snarling at them. Honeyfern screamed as she ran out of the room Berrynose right on her tail, They left the room all to the Xeno, but he had his mouth wide open shocked, it stood there without moving so still you could hear the Fans cheering from the bleachers, The Alien's upper torso lay limp in disappointment as it walked out of the Stadium into a car and drove away.

 _Back up at the bleachers_

The Score was Sharks 27 Bolts 36, Everyone was walking out of the Stadium including Jay and Moon, but Berrynose and Honeyfern ran into them knocking them over, "What the heck guys!" Jayfeather shouted furiously, "There's a monster in the kitchen!" Honeyfern said terrified, "Oh please." Jayfeather said annoyed pushing Berrynose off of him, "Now if you could excuse us we have to go home." He said pulling Half Moon up and pulled her to the Car.

 _10 minutes later_

The two got home after a long traffic jam, came in to see that it was not just Breezepelt and Heathertail who were home, "Mom?! Dad?! Uncle?! Aunt ?!" Jayfeather said shocked, His parents and his Aunt and Uncle had came as well, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, "Now isn't it Jay!" Leafpool said coming up to him to hug, "Mom you're squeezing me." Jay choked out, "Stop right there Leafpool!" Moon interrupted, Leafpool let go of her son "I'll show you how to hug him." Moon hugged Jayfeather warmly and rubbed her head on his shoulder, "You're embarrassing me." Jayfeather said, "Aww, look at little Jay he's got a-" Before Squirrelflight could complete her sentence Jayfeather yelled, "Nooooo!" "Hey Come on I told them I had one" Breeze said pulling Heathertail closer to him.

"Alright You guys Lionblaze will be here any second now." Brambleclaw said, Everybody got in position as they waited for Lionblaze to come through the door, And they waited, and waited,and waited, Oh come-. Lionblaze walked in with Cinderheart by his side, "Welcome back!" Everyone shouted, Everybody got up and ran up to him, leaving Jayfeather and Breezepelt as well as Half Moon and Heathertail behind.

They Started asking questions like where he's been or how's it been, While Jayfeather was watching this he thought _They haven't seen me just as long, and they just commented like one thing and they're commenting tons of things, it's because he was the litter favorite._ "Alright, Alright, Hey Brother how's it going." Lionblaze said walking up, "Fine" Jayfeather responded plainly, "Hey is this you're -" "No she is not" Jay stopped his brother, "Yes I am you knucklehead." Moon said, "Mooooon." Jay said, "Jaaaaay." Moon responded, "Okay is everyone here." Brambleclaw said, Everyone nodded their head "Alright let-" Then some footsteps came from the House entry, A Predator walked in through the door, his entry left all the cats speechless. Their was a long silence, before the Predator said "Hi I'm Paul."

 **Oh, okay well hi paul, This took longer than it should have… oh poop.**


End file.
